


Heartbeat

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Pregnancy, just a small ficlet I wrote cuz I’m in love with these idiots, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: “Gyro.” Fenton broke the silence, ripping his gaze from the monitor, “We’re having a baby.” He continued.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Heartbeat

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump._ The sound broke through the silence of the room. Gyro’s eyes drifted from the monitor to Fenton. Tears threatening to fall as he held Gyro’s hand tighter. 

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump._ The sweetest sound either of them have ever heard. The technician smiled, “I’ll leave you two alone for a moment.” She spoke, pressing a button on the keyboard before walking away. 

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump._ Another confirmation of their wildest dreams. The smile that mirrored the others when they laid their eyes on the positive pregnancy test that Fenton took just last week. The knowledge that there was, in fact, a little egg nestled inside of him. 

“Gyro.” Fenton broke the silence, ripping his gaze from the monitor, the shape of the egg barely visible against the black of the screen. “We’re having a baby.” He continued. 

Gyro cupped his face softly, his thumb brushing the feathers, “I know.” He replied, kissing him softly. His other hand coming to rest on Fenton’s stomach. 

“We’re gonna have to baby proof the apartment,” Fenton spoke, turning his gaze back to the monitor. The steady heartbeat still surrounding them. 

“And the lab.” Gyro replied with a chuckle, “I’m sure Scrooge will let us keep her around.” 

“Her, huh?” Fenton chuckled, leaning his head against Gyro. 

“Yeah, I’ve got a good feeling about it.” Gyro replied. 

“Yeah, me too,” Fenton spoke, the soft sounds of the heartbeat surrounding them. They were content for the time being. Nothing else on their mind except for this moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Comments/kudos give me life
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
